


El proyecto

by MissLefroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Gen, Siblings, little brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Algo que hacía nunca, pero lo necesitaba. Le tambolireaba la cabeza. No volveré a beber alcohol en mi vida , se dijo frotándose la frente. Quería levantarse, pero se dio media vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse.





	El proyecto

Se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Algo que nunca hacía, pero lo necesitaba.

Le tambolireaba la cabeza. «No volveré a beber alcohol en mi vida», se dijo frotándose la frente. Quería levantarse, pero se dio media vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó su hermano nada más entrar en su casa—. No pienso permitirlo, Newt.

—Déjame en paz, Theseus… —gruñó Newt, tapándose la cara con la manta cuando su hermano corrió las cortinas—. Quiero estar solo.

—No quiero —sentenció el mayor de los Scamander, tirando de la manta.

Newt le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a su hermano.

—¿Qué más te da, si nunca te ha importado mi proyecto?

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió Theseus—. Siempre te he apoyado en todo. Y lo sabes.

—Pero piensas que es una locura.

—Si lo piensas detenidamente, lo es, pero no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para hacer este trabajo.

—Pues si tanto te importa lo que hago —comenzó a decir Newt, incorporándose de golpe en la cama—, ¿por qué no hablas con el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas para que lo apruebe?

—Sabes que eso no es tan fácil.

—Pero tú estás dentro del ministerio. Tienes contactos y seguro que te pueden echar un cable.

—Newt, en serio, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. Para empezar, tan solo tienes dieciocho años y apenas experiencia con esas criaturas tan peligrosas.

Newt no tenía fuerzas para discutir de eso otra vez, por lo que se recostó en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

—A no ser… —murmuró Theseus.

—¿Qué? —se interesó el menor de los Scamander.

—A no ser que lo hagas por tu cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que no necesitas que el ministerio te dé luz verde para poder empezar este proyecto por tu cuenta.

—Pero necesitaría dinero para poder hacerlo, y permisos para meter legalmente cierto animales en el país.

—¿Sabes dónde vas a meter a todos los animales que vayas capturando?

Newt se levantó de golpe, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, y sacó un maletín de debajo de su cama.

—¿Los vas a meter ahí a todos? —Newt asintió; Theseus respiró hondo—. Hermanito, creo que estás loco de remate, pero también eres la persona más testaruda que conozco.

—Pero no dispongo de dinero para ello.

Theseus le sonrió.

—Tengo un dinero ahorrado que será tuyo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que empieces por fuera del país.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, esa es la mejor manera de convencer a los del ministerio de que vas en serio. Estás varios años recorriendo mundo y cuando regresas, verán lo capacitado que estás y tendrás todo lo que les pidas.

—Pero eso significaría que…

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que seas feliz, hermano, y si eso significa tener que separarnos un tiempo…

Newt asintió.

—Te devolveré hasta el último _knut_ , lo prometo.

Le abrazó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie sabía lo afortunado que se sentía de ser su hermano.


End file.
